


I wasn't alone falling free

by Fridays



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 09:04:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fridays/pseuds/Fridays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>От Стайлза пахнет всеми – очень явно Скоттом и Эллисон. Чуть слабее – Айзеком, Эрикой и Бойдом. Пахнет Дереком. Едва уловимо – Питером, Лидией и Джексоном. </p><p>Дерек злится и не может понять, не может, черт возьми, понять, собрать этот чертов кубик Рубика. </p><p>«Кого ебет Стайлз Стилински?»</p>
            </blockquote>





	I wasn't alone falling free

Дерек не идиот, и прекрасно понимает, что произошло, когда чувствует Запах. 

Он ведет носом, принюхивается, и морщится. От Стилински пахнет потом, дезодорантом, мятной жвачкой и сексом. Последний запах впитывается сквозь слизистую носоглотки в каждую клеточку тела. 

Дерек смотрит на его невозмутимое, умиротворенное лицо, отмечает непривычное спокойствие, и отворачивается. 

Это не его дело – когда, где и с кем – потерял девственность член стаи. 

Именно так Дерек думает почти три дня. 

 

*

 

\- Стайлз, - глухо, с рыком, едва слышно. 

Стилински лижет губы и смотрит обдолбанными глазами. То ли перебрал аддерала, то ли принял что покрепче и повеселее. 

Дерек взбешен. Причин много и одна из них – безрассудность Стайлза, во время пребывания новых охотников в их тихой гавани. Контроль над собой и над отдельными членами стаи утекает медленно, но верно. 

Стилински перед ним – обдолбан, расслаблен и счастлив. 

\- Какого хуя? 

Стайлз снова лижет свои губы, раскачивается с мысок на пятки, и улыбается лихо. От него несет потом и сексом, и апельсиновой смазкой, и спермой, и… 

Дерек сжимает зубы, выдыхая гнев, и делает шаг в его сторону. 

Улица пустынна, слабый свет фонарей едва позволяет рассмотреть лицо. Дереку не нужен свет, чтобы увидеть зрачки во всю радужку и засос у основания шеи. 

\- Какого хуя, Стайлз? 

Тот усмехается, трет ладонью засос, дергая край темно-синей худи, и жмет плечами легко. 

\- Ты о чем? 

 

*

 

От Стайлза пахнет всеми – очень явно Скоттом и Эллисон. Чуть слабее – Айзеком, Эрикой и Бойдом. Пахнет Дереком. Едва уловимо – Питером, Лидией и Джексоном. 

Дерек злится и не может понять, не может, черт возьми, понять, собрать этот чертов кубик Рубика. 

«Кого ебет Стайлз Стилински?»

 

*

 

Через неделю раздражение и злость разрастаются в пульсирующее, уродливое чудовище. В ненависть. Дерек удивлен. Откуда в нем столько ненависти без причины? Но причина есть. Причина, говорит себе Хейл, в неосмотрительности Стилински. Причина – в городе новые охотники, а Стайлз самый слабый член стаи. Причина – постепенная потеря самоконтроля. 

Дерек ощущает, как ненависть жжет вены, жрет его внутренности, вгрызается в глотку, и он за-ды-ха-ет-ся. 

 

*

 

Запах Айзека на Стайлзе, слишком яркий, слишком явственный, слишком сильный и отчетливый. Он чувствуется даже после того, как Стилински вымылся. Дерек чует его, обходя все остальные, ненужные запахи – цитрусовый гель для душа, апельсиновая смазка, и сперма. 

Щелк.

Кубик-рубик собран. 

Дерек кормит своего волка собственной зловонной ненавистью и улыбается опасно-ласково. 

Он стоит в темном углу, в комнате Стайлза, и смотрит, как тот входит в полумрак спальни. На бедрах белоснежное полотенце, капли воды стекаются по шее и груди. Все это не ускользает в темноте от внимательных глаз Хейла. Пацан идет к ноутбуку, не замечая гостя, дышит ровно и удовлетворенно, и едва заметно улыбается. 

Тишина ломается от тихого клацанья клавиш ноутбука, и Дерек сжимает пальцы в кулаки. Когти – нет, нет, ногти! – впиваются в мякоть ладони. 

Контроль, - говорит себе Дерек. – Контролируй себя. 

Ненависть яркая, ядовитая. Всполохами алого, она режет внутреннею сторону век. 

Шаг. 

Стайлз хмыкает и печатает дальше. 

Шаг. 

Его сердцебиение легкое, спокойное. 

Шаг. 

Смрад. Сладковатый, извращенный смрад манит чудовище в груди Дерека к Стайлзу, манит к его худой шее, манит-манит-манит. Пульсация сонных артерий, как удары в гонг. 

Айзек, апельсиновая смазка, сперма.

Шаг. 

Стайлз облизывает губы и Дерек слышит это движение, словно раскат грома. 

Контроль, - говорит себе Хейл. 

Желания сжигают его изнутри, как огонь семь лет назад всю его семью. Его тело – его дом, и он горит внутри. Совершенно один. В необоснованной ненависти. 

Пульсирует глубоко меж ребер: укусить, впиться клыками в тонкую шею, разорвать на части все тело, провести острым когтем от родинки к родинке на худой спине, глубоко-глубоко, словно карту звездного неба нарисовать. 

Шаг. 

Дерек замирает в полуметре за спиной Стайлза и тот вздыхает. Ерзает. Чувствует на себе взгляд и чужое присутствие. 

Вздрагивает и резко оборачивается. 

Зрачки его снова во всю радужку и Дерек тонет-горит-вязнет, по-ды-ха-ет. Словно блядский щенок, в завязанном мешке, он идет на дно мутного озера. Человек глубоко внутри, придавленный лапой зверя, просит отступить, опомниться, успокоиться. 

\- Дерек? 

Альфа. 

\- Черт возьми, что случилось? Какого хрена ты стоишь здесь, словно призрак? 

Стайлз захлопывает ноутбук, а периферическое зрение улавливает голубые широко распахнутые глаза. Айзек. 

На шее Стайлза не рассосавшийся засос у основания шеи и едва заметный след человеческих зубов на ключице. 

Контроль, Дерек, - говорит он сам себе. – Контролируй себя. 

\- Тренировка. Завтра. На рассвете. 

Стайлз хмурится и осторожно кивает. 

Дерек уходит, выволакивает себя из провонявшей сексом спальни насильно, выкидывает себя в окно и бежит-бежит-бежит. 

Ненависти не нужны логические аргументы. Но Дерек винит приближающееся полнолуние и непослушание стаи. 

Непослушание стаи – новообращенные не должны сближаться с людьми, пока не научатся контролировать себя. 

Непослушание стаи – засос у основания шеи, и след от зубов на ключице… человека. 

Дерек вырывает из разума: «…Стайлза». 

Не важно — кто. 

Важно, что Айзек на рассвете будет скулить, как маленький щенок в завязанном мешке, брошенный на самое дно озера.

 

*

 

\- Дерек, что ты творишь?! – не стесняясь, Стайлз орет и гневно сжимает кулаки. В глазах ярость, злость, ненависть. Страх. Он стоит на краю площадки, наблюдая за происходящим безумием. За тренировкой. 

Волчонок. 

Волк. 

Человек. 

Стайлз хочет быть одним из них, но никогда не будет. Стайлз боится боли и крови. Стайлз не будет против, если его укусят, не спросив согласия. 

Дерек ломает Айзеку руку — в двух местах, ломает ногу – бедренную кость, вспарывает брюхо когтями и пришпиливает к земле, едва не вырывая часть глотки зубами. 

«Дерек, что ты творишь, Дерек, что ты творишь, Дерек, что ты творишь», - пульсирует в голове. 

Дерек, - говорит он сам себе с извращенной насмешкой. – И правда, что ты творишь? 

 

*

 

Дерек не идиот, и прекрасно понимает, что происходит с ним. Злость. Ненависть. Ярость. Страх. Глупо, очень, очень глупо злиться, когда не получается контролировать происходящее. 

Еще большая глупость – бояться, что бета потеряет контроль и загрызет человека из стаи. 

Дерек, - шепчет сознание. – Ты хочешь вонзить свои клыки в его шею. Хочешь располосовать его тонкую, нежную кожу. Хочешь вырвать его сердце и сожрать его. Дерек, кто чудовище, если не ты? 

 

*

 

Айзек скулит от боли, тщетно глотая стоны, и ползет в сторону, баюкая раздробленную руку. 

Стайлз смотрит на Дерека, обжигая яростью, и Дерек скалится в ответ. 

Новая тренировка. Новое наказание. Новый урок. 

Эрика сглатывает так шумно, и сердце ее бьется так неровно, что не удается сдержаться. Он ухмыляется ей, и на секунду на ее лице проступает та самая девочка-Эрика-до-укуса. Дерется она изо всех сил, и только когда падает на колени, низко опуская голову, подчиняясь, Дерек отступает. 

Конечно же, стая заметила, что только Айзеку требуются сутки, чтобы прийти в себя после каждой тренировки. Но все благоразумно молчат. Даже Стайлз. Смотрит только с гневом и ненавистью. И Хейл опасно, бешено улыбается-скалится. 

\- Продолжаем тренировку. Скотт? 

 

*

 

\- Да что с тобой такое?

Голос с Стайлза усталый. И на нем до сих пор запах Айзека, апельсиновой смазки и спермы. Но теперь еще добавляется одна интригующая нота – кровь. 

Дереку нравится. 

Зверь в груди довольно порыкивает, заглушая голос человека. 

\- Охотники давно ушли из города, Дерек, а ты тренируешь стаю так, словно им предстоят пытки. 

Хейл молчит и внимательно смотрит, как Эрика дерется с Бойдом. 

Стайлз сидит рядом, справа. Покрышки шин заменяют скамейки. Удобно. 

\- Что происходит? 

Дерек наконец-таки отрывает взгляд от сцепившихся в жестком клинче Бойда и Эрики, и смотрит на Стилински. Тот выглядит устало и измученно. Он ничего не понимает. Он напряжен. 

\- Я запретил своим бетам отношения с людьми. 

Губы Стайлза сжимаются в тонкую линию, а зрачки расплываются по радужке. Тук-тук, - сбивается с ритма его сердце. Дерек смотрит в его глаза, слышит сбоку тихий скулеж Эрики, хруст ее костей от удара Бойда, и воспринимает только одно – у Стайлза полопавшиеся капилляры и синяки под глазами. 

\- Ну ты и сука, Хейл. 

Выдох. 

Стайлз поднимается с покрышки и, натянув на ладони рукава болотно-зеленой куртки, идет к своему джипу. 

Вдох. 

\- Я надеюсь, больше не придется повторять свой запрет? – тихо и ровно. 

Дерек умеет себя контролировать. 

Стая затравленно смотрит на него, а затем на Айзека. Тот привалился к ступенькам крыльца и баюкает свою руку. 

 

*

 

\- Что делать мне, а? 

Дерек молчит. Он опять в спальне Стайлза. Опять в темном углу. В этот раз Стилински знает о его присутствии. Лежит на постели, раскинув руки в стороны, и смотрит в потолок. 

В комнате темно и холодно. 

Окно нараспашку. 

\- Ты запретил бетам. Я не твоя бета. 

\- Ты в стае. 

\- Я не твоя бета. 

\- Хочешь ей стать? 

Стайлз шумно дышит и лижет губы. Молчит. Дерек делает шаг к постели. 

\- Я не Питер. Предлагать не буду. Я просто укушу. 

Стайлз смотрит, широко распахнув глаза, и сердце его бьется гулко, быстро, больно. Дерек чувствует, как по коже ползет липкий холод. Как внутри него горит собственное человеческое. 

\- Ты уже все решил? 

\- Ты же хочешь. 

\- Нет. 

\- Ложь. Из-за него ты хочешь быть в стае, хочешь быть моей бетой. 

\- Нет. 

Дерек стоит у изножья кровати и улыбается ласково. Глаза горят алым, а Стайлз пахнет… Собой. Пахнет мятной жвачкой, потом и дезодорантом. Не Айзеком. 

Дерека медленно отпускает. Огонь внутри стихает. Больше гореть почти нечему. 

\- Нет – не из-за него, или нет – не моей бетой? 

Стилински улыбается криво и на долю секунды закрывает глаза, разрывая зрительный контакт. Дерек сглатывает вязкую слюну и, осклабившись, дергает Стайлза за лодыжку, тащит по постели к себе. Тот молчит, не вскрикивает, не сопротивляется, только дыхание сбивается с ритма, как и сердце. 

\- Я жду ответа. 

Стайлз лежит перед ним, все так же закрыв глаза, а Дерек стоит меж его раскинутых в стороны ног. 

Собственное сердце бьется в груди медленно, сильно. Тяжело и устало качает по телу кровь. 

\- Не из-за него. 

И его отпускает. 

Стайлз открывает глаза и смотрит. В глазах одна сплошная пустота. Смирение и покой. 

Дерек моргает и алое из его радужки расползается под веками, прячется. 

Он опускает ладонь на колено Стайлза и позволяет не исчезнувшим когтям впиться в кожу. Ладонь идеально лежит на коленной чашечке, а когти идеально впиваются в тонкую кожу. 

Дерек чувствует глубоко в себе пустоту, а под пальцами горячую кровь. 

В нем — в них — больше не осталось огня. 

Только пепел.


End file.
